


Gardening on Wednesday

by AbithaGray



Series: Uncharted Spring Week 2017 [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Baby Animals, F/M, Gardening, NEST - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbithaGray/pseuds/AbithaGray
Summary: Sun-kissed, Baby animals, Gardening, Mauve, Nest





	

It was finally Spring.  The weather was warming up comfortably and Elena was tucked away outside in the backyard, fussing with her new garden.  Sam sat beside her, handing off plants ready to be transferred to the freshly tilled plot in the ground.

 

They were both playfully bantering about something or other when they decided to take a break and go relax under the large tree on the other side of the yard.

 

“Whew,”  Elena wiped the sweat off her brow and smiled at her brother-in-law.  “Thanks again for the assistance.  Nate isn’t exactly… _helpful_ when it comes to plants.”

 

“Could’ve fooled me,” Sam laughed, lifting and dropping the hem of his shirt rapidly to try and cool off.  “Your house is full of plants.”

 

“Yep.  And they’re all mine.”  she said proudly.  Sam smiled at her and leaned against the tree.

 

They made small talk for a few more minutes until a comfortable silence settled over them.  Sam lifted his arms in a stretch, getting ready to set off back to work when Elena touched his arm gently.

 

“Wait, do you hear that?”

 

Sam paused and listened closely.  He shook his head.  “No, nothing…why?”

 

She looked in the distance, straining to decipher the faded sound.  He watched her as she took a few steps back, her eyebrows knitted in thought.  “It sounds like…”  she trailed off and began to take small, careful steps around the thick trunk of the tree.

 

Sam quirked a brow and followed her.

 

“Careful where you step,” she warned.  Scrunching down to her hands and knees, she crawled gingerly, her brother-in-law watching, amused.

 

“I think…aww, there you are.”  she cooed.  Sam stepped up beside her, deeming it safe enough to walk and she stood up with her hands clasped close to her chest.

 

“What is it?”  

 

She opened her palms to reveal a tiny, fluffy, chirping little bird.  They both fawned over the sad looking thing, and Sam reached out a tentative finger to stroke the downy feathers.  The baby bird closed it’s big eyes to the touch and shivered.

 

“Such a tiny little thing.”  Elena murmured softly, lifting the baby bird up to eye level.  Sam looked up through the branches of the tree, searching for the nest it might have fallen from.

 

“Must have fallen pretty far, I can’t see it from here.”  Elena followed his gaze.

 

“Huh…do you think you could climb up there and look for it?”

 

“Of course.”  Sam reached up and grasped onto the lowest branch, hoisting himself up.  He climbed carefully, searching for the baby bird’s hideaway.

 

Elena continued talking softly to the little thing until Sam called down.  “Found it!”

 

“That’s great!”

 

“Do you think you can get up here with one hand?”

 

Elena shook her head.  “Probably not a good idea.”

 

“That’s fine, I’ll be right down.”  Sam came back down and held out his hands for the fluffy fledgling.  “He’ll be safe in my pocket while I go back up.”

 

Elena nodded and plopped the bird into Sam’s open palms.  It looked even tinier in Sam’s large, calloused hands and it chirped pathetically.  He tipped it into one hand and brought it down to his oversized pocket in his over shirt.

 

“Alright, little chick.  Ready to go?”  Sam jumped back up and began the ascent to the nest.

 

After setting it down into bowl of straw and twigs, and giving a gentle scolding to not to jump out again, he shimmied back down and landed on his feet next to Elena.

 

They gave each other a high-five, satisfied that they returned their feathered friend home without any problems.

 

“Baby birds are so cute.”  Elena gushed, glancing back up at the nest one more time.

 

Sam agreed.  “Babies in general are pretty cute.”

 

Elena bit her lip and smiled.  Sam felt her loop her arm around his and pulled him down towards her.  She leaned in close and whispered, “Can you keep a secret?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not leave a kudo, please leave a comment as to how I can improve. Thank you.


End file.
